


Baby Smell

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percabeth. A baby. Fluff. 'Nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a young parents!AU fluffmonster that may or may not ever be continued. If it is, it will most likely be in the form of drabbles and not necessarily in chronological order.

* * *

Annabeth loves being a parent.

Maybe not all day, every single day; maybe sometimes she gets overwhelmed and scared that she has a tiny, tiny human who is completely dependent on her, and maybe sometimes she feels guilty and negligent because she wants to keep living her life and pursuing her goals like she used to before, and maybe sometimes she even feels a little upset when it seems she might never get to one-hundred-percent do that. 

But ultimately, overall, all things considered? She _loves_ being a parent. 

It’s hard not to, when you have a kid like Marco. Annabeth knew pretty much nothing about babies before she had to push one out of her vagina, so it’s fair to say she hasn’t got much of a base for comparison. But everyone tells her the same thing, over and over: how lucky she is to have a baby that behaves like _this_ baby. 

Not that she needs other people to tell her how special her little family is. She knows. 

Keys in hand, she hurries up the steps of their four-storey building, stopping for a second to catch her breath after conquering the last landing. It’s been a long, hard day at the architecture firm she interns at, and she’s so tired she could pretty much lie down where she stands and sleep through a night and a day. But the prospect of finally getting home to her boys is more appealing than even sleep at that point. 

She can hear his cooing and babbling from outside their door, and it makes her smile as she turns her key to unlock the front door. 

Percy looks up as she steps in. “Look who’s finally here!” he tells Marco excitedly. “Mommy’s home!“ 

Marco squeals in his high chair and gives her his trademark big, toothless grin. It melts her heart, and it’s all she can do not to run to him and pick him up. 

"Hi, baby!” she says to him, and he squeals louder. “Let me just wash my hands,” she tells Percy as she hurries toward the kitchen sink. 

“That’s right, that’s mommy who just got home! She was at work and now she’s come home to us! Didn’t we miss her, buddy? We missed her a lot, didn’t we?” she hears Percy say to Marco on the other side of the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room in their tiny apartment. It makes her smile from ear to ear. 

(She’s also glad his job as a preschool teacher helped teach him not to baby talk to Marco; she wants him to learn to speak properly and it drives her crazy whenever someone does it.) 

Hands finally clean, she steps toward her son and picks him up in her arms. “Hi, baby,” she repeats, and it comes out in a sigh. She’s tired, yes - but also relieved to be with him after not seeing him for almost twelve hours. He smells like milk and baby hair and everything good in this world and she burrows her nose in his little neck for a few seconds. 

She looks up to see Percy watching them, his eyes soft and a distracted version of his crooked smile on his lips. “Hi, baby,” he tells her, smirking at his own joke. 

She rolls her eyes then leans forward to kiss him once, twice, three times. She’s so ridiculously glad to be home with him. “Hi.“ 

“Tired?” he asks her unnecessarily, giving her a rueful smile. She notices the way his own eyes droop despite his ever present good mood. 

“Nah, I’m good,” she says, smirking. “Could run a 5K right now." 

“Great! Me too!” 

She rolls her eyes again, smiling. "You’re giving him dinner? He’s not bathed yet,” she remarks, glancing down at the pieces of fruit on the tray of Marco’s high chair. 

“No, I just gave him some fruit to distract him and tide him over until dinner.” 

It might ruin his appetite later, but Annabeth says nothing. Right now, she doesn’t care. More than anything, she’s glad they waited for her. She and Percy love to bathe him together by bringing him in the shower with them, taking turns holding him in their arms as they wash themselves, each other, and their baby. It’s the moment in her day when she feels most connected to them both. She beams at him gratefully. "Shall we, then?" 

Percy smiles and kisses her temple, then the top of Marco’s head. "Definitely.”

* * *


End file.
